The invention relates to underground support devices such as roof supports and roadway supports for use in mines.
With such supports problems arise in achieving support contact over a wide area, particularly where the surface to be supported is loose and/or uneven. It is known to pack uneven areas, for example with pieces of timber or some settable medium such as a cement compound, but this is inconvenient and time consuming.